


Down Where the Sins Cry (The Death Wish Remix)

by theswearingkind



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-28
Updated: 2007-05-28
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s his birthday, but you’re the one making the wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Where the Sins Cry (The Death Wish Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Down Where the Sins Cry](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/67923) by tracingaladder. 



_Inside me_ , he says, like he’ll break if you don’t get there, _please_ , like there’s any chance you’ll say no. Like there’s any place in the world you’d choose to be other than—here, oh God, _here_ , wrapped up in his body.

It’s the only place you’ve ever wanted to be, really.

 _Oh Jesus, let me_ , he says, like you could deny him anything. _For me, oh God please_ , you say, _for me_ , and what you mean is _oh God, please let me have this for the rest of my life._

You want him more than you want to live.


End file.
